


Don't You Know How Beautiful You Are?

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: Ship x Reader series [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, So is Jackson, Threesome - F/M/M, jinyoung is the ultimate boyfriend material, my heart is a ball of mush now, this was supposed to be freaky but ended up being really soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Can an impromptu getaway with your two new friends be just the thing you've needed to feel beautiful again?





	Don't You Know How Beautiful You Are?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy! I'm back with another ship x reader fic! This one is all about some Wang Gae Park Gae lovin! This was supposed to be a little freaky time but it ended up being hella fucking soft and honestly, I'm here for it.

You aren’t sure when you reached a point in your life that going to the gym was something you enjoyed, but here you were. You’d been going for a few weeks now and at first, you wanted to be anywhere but there. That was until you noticed him and that perfectly round ass that you swore was sculpted by the gods. You laughed because he looked like he had absolutely no reason to be there. He was gorgeous. And suddenly you found yourself having plenty of reasons to stick with the gym.

 

The first couple of weeks it was nothing but some silent, yet obvious flirting. You would steal glances of him every opportunity you could and caught him doing the same. You were starting to wonder if that’s all your encounters would ever be: making googly eyes at one another. Damn you and your inability to strike up a conversation first. “I’ll say hi to him tomorrow,” you would tell yourself and soon you’d had six different tomorrows that you’d done nothing with. 

 

You groan as you watch him leave and realize that you’ve let yet another opportunity slip through your fingers. You step off the treadmill and head over to your bag so you can go change and head to your favorite juice cafe. Maybe you’ll have some better luck with the cute guy that seems to know more about the menu than the people who work there. You think you remember hearing his name called there for his order, Jackson, so maybe today you’ll work up the courage to talk to him since clearly you have none to talk to the babe that just left.

 

~~~~~

 

You make the quick 15 minute walk down to the cafe and place your order and take a seat. You’re starting to wonder if Jackson is going to show up today or if you just let two opportunities to talk to the most gorgeous men ever slip through your fingers. Just when you’re starting to think that you have, someone taps you on the shoulder.

 

“Hi, I think this is yours?”

 

You look up and see Jackson standing there holding your drink while sipping on his own. Your heart rate picks up at the fact that he remembered your name and has also brought you your drink. You blink a few times wondering if this is some kind of weird post workout exhaustion hallucination until he laughs awkwardly, still beside you. That seems to snap you out of whatever trance you found yourself in and you nod your head and reach out for your drink.

 

“Sorry,” you mumble, hoping that your cheeks aren’t giving away how embarrassed you are.

 

Jackson just chuckles.

 

“You’re even cuter when you blush.”

 

You choke on your drink which only makes him laugh that much harder. You compose yourself once again and mentally curse yourself for being so damn awkward. He starts to say something else, but you cut him off needing to finally say something that doesn’t make you look like you’re a complete airhead.

 

“Would you like to join me? Jackson, right?”

 

His eyes light up and you swear at that moment you’d never seen a prettier human. 

 

“You remember me? Wow and here I thought that this was some one sided thing.”

 

Jackson laughs as he pulls a chair out to sit across from you. 

 

The two of you find yourselves instantly clicking and you even tell him of the embarrassment of not being able to strike up a conversation with the cute guy at the gym. Jackson laughs and tells you to just go for it and asks you how hard could it be to just simply say hello to the man that you’ve been staring at for weeks now and has been equally staring at you.

 

“Says the guy who was literally doing the same thing,” you chide at him.

 

He feigns offense and quickly realizes that you have a point.

 

“Besides, if you’d ever seen this guy, you’d understand why. I mean it’s just unfair how good he looks. And that ass. Wowza.”

 

Jackson loses it as he throws his head back laughing. You’d always thought that making friends as an adult was difficult, but in the past half hour that you and Jackson have been talking and getting to know one another, you find it remarkably easy. He pulls his phone out to check the time and apologizes for having to cut your conversation short.

 

“I would love to talk to you again soon,” Jackson tells you as he stands up and grabs his gym bag.

 

“I think we can work something out.”

 

You smile at him and watch him as he heads out for the gym, realizing that that view is equally as nice as the guy from the gym.

 

~~~~~

 

The next couple of weeks you find yourself swamped with work, to the point of having to bring it home with you on several occasions and sulk at the fact that you haven’t been able to talk with Jackson more or the babe from the gym with the perfect ass. You’d grown rather fond of your new after work routine and hated that it had been put on hold so much. You were about to shower and go to bed when you remembered that your gym was open 24 hours and with tomorrow being Saturday, you decided to make a late run to let out some of your frustrations. 

 

You get to the gym and make your way over to the same little corner that had become your home there and hopped on the treadmill and popped your headphones in. You were so lost in your own little world that you didn’t even notice him walk in. You were on your fifth song of your workout playlist when you decided to stop and take a quick water break and your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw him doing pull ups directly across from where you were now standing.

 

You wondered how long he had been there and what gods saw fit to bless you with his presence tonight. Maybe he had been equally busy lately and decided to come to blow off some late night steam like you did. You knew that you had to finally just suck it up and go talk to him. So you downed half of your bottled water and wiped the sweat from your face before walking over to him.

 

You were halfway to him when he jumped down and made eye contact with you. The way that he looked at you made you want to turn around and dump the rest of your water on you, but you’d be damned if you chickened out now.

 

When you finally make it over to him you settled for a shy, “hi” and literally if you could have kicked your own ass in that moment, you would have. Why was your brain making this so difficult for you? Your cheeks must have given you away as he chuckled before returning your greeting.

 

“You know, I was beginning to think I wasn’t going to see you again,” he said as he sat down on the bench next to him, “I’m Jinyoung, by the way.”

 

Jinyoung. Now you finally had a name to go with that body.

 

“I’m Y/N.”

 

You sat down next to him and had to force yourself to not stare at him while he took a drink of his water.

 

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you, Y/N.”

 

You blushed. He’d wanted to meet you this whole time. And here you were thinking that you were just seeing what you wanted to see because of how gorgeous he was. But the more you sat there and talked with Jinyoung, the more that you realized he was much more than just a pretty face. The two of you actually had quite a lot in common, from your love of books to preferring things on the more introverted side of life.

 

He talked about how his best friend was definitely the loud one of the two and you laughed while admitting to having the same kind of relationship with your best friend. You quickly found yourself very drawn to him and didn’t realize how quickly time was getting away from you until your phone buzzed letting you know it needed to be charged soon.

 

“Oh my gosh, it’s almost 3 am! We’ve been talking for hours now.”

 

“I kind of wish it didn’t have to end,” Jinyoung confessed.

 

And the more you thought about it, you didn’t either. But you still had plenty of work that needed to be done before Monday rolled back around and knew that if you didn’t at least get a little bit of sleep, your whole weekend would be thrown off.

 

Jinyoung walked you back over to where your bag was and you both promised that you would catch up again soon. Now that you had finally started talking to him, you were determined to make coming to the gym more of a priority again. No matter how busy you were with work.

 

~~~~~

 

The next few weeks seemed to fly by and that meant that your much needed vacation time was fast approaching. You continued to enjoy the time spent with both Jackson and Jinyoung. You finally exchanged numbers with each of them, allowing you to talk outside of just the gym and the cafe. You found yourself equally drawn to both of them and wondered when the simple little attraction you had towards both men turned into something more.

 

It was your last day of work before your vacation and your best friend decided to take you out to your favorite barbeque place. It was rare for the two of you to get to just go and unwind like this, both of your jobs being fairly demanding, so you decided that you were going to order all the meat you can with as many bottles of soju the two of you can handle. You liked the feeling of being this carefree again.

 

A couple of hours and two bottles of soju in, you were on cloud nine. So much so that you didn’t even notice Jackson and Jinyoung come in. But they definitely noticed you. They ended up being seated a couple of tables away from you and your best friend and quickly realize that you’re the girl the other had been talking about the past few weeks. You were still blissfully unaware that the two of them were even there, much less that they were best friends until you heard a familiar laugh.

 

You finish chewing what food was already in your mouth and look up to find the source of the laugh when you lock eyes with Jackson and then.. Jinyoung? You nearly choked when you saw them sitting together a couple of tables down from you and your best friend quickly patted your back to help you breathe better. She looks at you wide eyed and you take a quick drink of your water and tell her that both of the guys you’ve been flirting with for the past two weeks are here and are here together.

 

Being the hype girl she is, she immediately told you to go over and talk to them, which earned her an incredulous look from you.

 

“Are you kidding me? No way. That’s too embarrassing!”

 

The two of you spend the next few minutes bickering before finally deciding to bite the bullet and go over and talk to them. It’s not like you could really get away with not going over there now that you had made eye contact with Jackson and even if you did, the two of them would never let you live it down. Lucky for you the soju you had been drinking all evening gave you a little extra courage to walk over and take a seat with them.

 

Jackson stands and welcomes you in with a huge hug and you thank the gods that you can pass your blushed cheeks off on the fact that you’ve been drinking. The three of you make small talk and you’re thankful because you have absolutely no idea how to bring up the fact that they seem to know each other. That is until your liquid courage begins to do the talking for you.

 

“So I take it that you guys are each other's best friends that I keep hearing so much about?”

 

Jinyoung and Jackson both laugh as they nod their heads. Jinyoung explains that both of them had been talking to the other about you for the past few weeks and have no idea how they never put the pieces together until tonight. Your cheeks heat up again at the thought of either one of them talking about you to anyone, let alone their best friend. 

 

Your best friend calls you back over to the table and you excuse yourself for a moment to see what she needed. She tells you that she’s going to step outside to make a quick phone call and to just meet her outside when you’re done talking with your new boy toys. You laugh and slap her arm at her comment and promise her that you won’t be too much longer. You hadn’t seen her in quite some time and you were looking forward to the rest of the evening you had planned.

 

You make your way back over to Jackson and Jinyoung and notice the two of them whispering about something as you sit down. The looks on their faces look like two little kids who just got caught talking about something they weren’t supposed to. You cock an eyebrow at them suspiciously and ask them why they look like they’ve been caught red handed. They exchange looks and elbow jabs for a few seconds before Jinyoung sighs and gives in.

 

“Okay, so we wanted to ask you something, but we’re nervous that you might think we’re insane or something.”

 

“And we definitely  _ don’t _ want you thinking that!”

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at Jackson’s input and asks him if he’d like to finish asking you since he seems so eager to join in. Jackson just shakes his head and mumbles an apology for interrupting which earns a quiet giggle from you.

 

“So you said you wanted to ask me something? It can’t be that bad, can it?

 

Jinyoung sighs and decides to just get it over with.

 

“Jackson and I are going on a little mini road trip this week and we wanted to know if you’d like to join us?”

 

You sit there for a moment wondering if you’d heard him right. A trip. They’re going on a trip and they want you to come with them?

 

Jinyoung seems anxious at your lack of response and quickly scrambles to put an apology together when you interrupt him.

 

“What kind of trip?”

 

For a second, he looks like a fish out of water struggling to breathe. His mouth opening and closing a few times while looking between you and Jackson trying to figure out if he’d heard you correctly. You try your best to hold back your laughter but you can’t help how cute he looks flustered. He clears his throat and composes himself long enough to answer you, Jackson finding it impossible to keep quiet as well.

 

They both explain to you that they had a mini glamping trip planned. You laugh at the term and listen as Jackson explains why camping in a tent is a no go for him. Jinyoung just rolls his eyes again and cuts him off, explaining that if he didn’t, you guys would be here all night. 

 

“Hot springs are really good for your body, Y/N. Lots of minerals. And it’s really peaceful out there. I asked Jinyoungie to go with me because I didn’t want to be so disconnected from the world by myself.”

 

You smile at how precious Jackson finds his friendship with Jinyoung to be and make a mental note of the nickname he called him. 

 

Jinyoung goes on to explain that their plan is to leave on Sunday and be back on Wednesday and that they would really just like to get to know you better, swears that they aren’t creepers, and promises no funny business.

 

You sit there for a moment and think about it. You have the next 10 days off of work and didn’t really have a whole lot planned other than binge watching your favorite dramas and lounging around your apartment. You are really attracted to both of them, but beyond that, you really feel a connection with both of them and would like to get to know them better. You laugh knowing that your mother would surely scold you for going on a trip with a boy in general, let alone two, but then you hear the words of your best friend telling you to go for it.

 

“Okay.”

 

They both look at each other and then you.

 

“Okay?”

 

Jackson breaks the silence first.

 

“Okay, I’d love to join you.”

 

You watch as they both break out in the biggest smiles and laughter ever, telling you that you surely were going to think that they were crazy for even suggesting such a thing to you. You explain to them that you’d like the chance to get to know them better and that you knew how to fight just in case the worst case scenarios happened. They laughed at your honesty and promised to be perfect gentlemen the entire time and you nodded in agreement.

 

You checked your phone and saw a text from your best friend letting you know she was on her way into the bar next door and to join her when you were done. You tell Jackson and Jinyoung that your friend is waiting for you and that you should head out, noting that you had promised her the entire night. They nodded and agreed since the three of you would be spending plenty of time together in the next few days.

 

They walk you out and to the bar and each hug you as you part ways. Jackson yelled back as they were walking away to expect a text sometime the next day about the details for your upcoming trip and you laughed as you waved at both of them before heading in. You knew that tonight was about to really get going as soon as you told your best friend about your impromptu road trip with Jackson and Jinyoung and realized that this is exactly the kind of fun you deserved.

 

~~~~~

 

The next day and a half goes by fairly quick and before you realize it, it’s Sunday morning and the boys will be here any minute to pick you up. You’re a mix of anxious and excited at the thought of spending time with them like this. You never thought in a million years that you’d even be friends with them, let alone going on a trip with them. You double check your bag to make sure you have everything you need for the next few days when your phone buzzes. It’s a text from Jackson letting you know they just pulled up outside and are ready when you are. You shoot him a quick text back letting him know that you’ll be right down and grab your bag and make your way to the door, taking a deep breath as you turn off the lights and head out.

 

You get to Jinyoung’s car and the two of them are outside the car waiting on you and Jinyoung quickly grabs your bag from you and puts it in the trunk before giving you a side hug. Jackson goes right in for the full hug and you can’t help but laugh at how affectionate he is. It’s sweet though. And something that you could definitely get used to. You settle into the back seat and relax as the three of you make your way out of the city.

 

It’s not often that you head out to somewhere so secluded like this, but as you get more into the countryside, you make a mental note that you need to do this more often. It’s a fairly quiet drive after the first hour, Jackson having fallen asleep. You and Jinyoung make small talk here and there but neither of you really want to disturb the peacefulness of this moment. Another hour and a half later and you’ve arrived at the small campsite. Jackson wakes up as soon as the car comes to a stop and complains that you and Jinyoung let him sleep almost the whole way there. Jinyoung laughs as he gets out to go check in and get the key to the cabin reserved for the three of you.

 

Jinyoung gets back in and makes the short drive down to your cabin. You notice on the drive to the cabin that they all seem to be pretty spread out from each other, only further reminding you of how peaceful the next few days will be. You guys finally make it to your cabin and quickly jump out of the car and look around in awe at how beautiful it is. You grab your bag and you head inside to see that the cabin is incredibly spacious and inviting. You take a look around and exhaustion quickly settles in, a small yawn escaping your lips.

 

“Tired already?”

 

Jinyoung jokes. You nod your head as another yawn hits you.

 

“All that sitting made me sleepy,” you whined.

 

“You could have taken a nap like I did, silly.”   
  
You laugh at how honest Jackson was in that moment.

 

“I could have, but I would have felt bad leaving Jinyoung awake by himself.”

 

Jinyoung just smiles as he sets his bag down on the couch and starts unpacking a few things when you notice that there’s just the one bedroom. He seems to notice your uneasiness and informs you that the couch has a pull out bed and that he and Jackson will sleep out here. Guilt creeps up on you thinking about the fact that this was their trip they had planned together and later invited you. You try to convince both him and Jackson that you don’t mind sleeping on the pull out bed and that it’s the least that you could do since they were nice enough to invite you. You would have thought you said something incredibly offensive with how hurt they both looked at your comment and insisted that you take the bedroom or they wouldn’t be able to enjoy themselves this weekend.

 

You laugh at the overdramatics and finally give in and take your things to the bedroom. You peek your head back out and let them know that you’re going to change into something more comfortable so you can relax better, noting that you were actually quite tired from the drive. They smile and tell you to take your time and that they were also going to change. You nodded and closed the door behind you and dug out your sweatpants and oversized t-shirt and changed into them. You flopped down on the bed and plugged your phone in and sent a quick text to your best friend letting her know that you’d made it to the cabin and explained that there was only one bedroom that they insisted on you taking. You have to hold back your laughter as she tries to insinuate that you take full advantage of having not just one, but two gorgeous guys to yourself for the next three days. You wrap your conversation up and toss your phone back onto the bed and head out to the living room to find it empty.

 

You peek into the bathroom and see that it’s also empty and wonder where in the world they could have gone in the 20 minutes you were in your room. You’re about to head out the front door when you hear laughter coming from the back patio and make your way out to see what the boys were up to. You weren’t exactly sure what you were expecting to see when you walked out there, but Jackson and Jinyoung both shirtless and in a private hot spring definitely was not it. They seem to notice your inability to form a sentence and laugh, bringing you back to reality.

 

“I didn’t know that we had our own private hot spring,” is all you manage to choke out after a while.

 

“Oh, did we not mention that?”

 

You weren’t sure what was hotter at that moment: the smirk on Jackson’s face or your cheeks. What in the world was he implying? Okay okay, so you knew exactly what he was implying, but never dreamt that either one of them would imply something like that to you. You felt extremely out of their league and were just thankful that you were friends with them at this point.

 

Jinyoung seemed to notice the pout that had started to form on your face and walked over to the edge of the hot spring and leaned over the rock wall.

 

“Is everything okay, Y/N?”

 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts but still avoided eye contact with him and with Jackson. Jackson noticed and walked over to join Jinyoung at the side. 

 

“Hey, it’s just us. You can tell us whatever it is,” Jackson said as he smiled softly at you.

 

Jackson’s voice was just as soft and for some reason made tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you sat down on the lounge chair behind you with your legs crisscrossed. You refused to cry in front of them, especially because of something so trivial as your own nonsense insecurities. But something told you that they weren’t going to let you off that easy. They waited patiently as you tried to find the right words to say to not sound as ridiculous as you felt, but came up shy every time, eventually settling on a mumbled, “it’s nothing,” hoping they would just drop it. But if there’s one thing you’ve learned about these two in the time you’ve known them, it’s that they don’t let things go.

 

Jackson climbs out of the hot spring and makes his way over to you and crouches down in front of you, taking your hand in his. He rubs his finger across your knuckles and lets out a soft sigh as he looks up at you.

 

“Please tell us what’s wrong?”

 

That soft tone is all it took for the tears you’d been trying to keep at bay to start to make their way down your cheeks. You take a deep breath before attempting to explain what was wrong.

 

“I just,” you stopped trying to make sure you worded everything correctly, “What were you implying about not mentioning to me that we had a private hot spring here?”

 

Jackson turned back to look at Jinyoung, who was now making his way over to the two of you, and waited for him to say something. 

 

“Y/N,” Jinyoung spoke as he crouched down beside Jackson and took your other hand, “We’re sorry if we made you uncomfortable. We just wanted you to enjoy a relaxing weekend with you.”

 

You shook your head at his words, now desperate for them to understand that you weren’t uncomfortable by them and that you were just too in your own head. You uncrossed your legs and stood up to shake yourself out of it.

 

“No, please don’t apologize. You guys have done nothing but make me feel so welcome and included since you picked me up this morning. I just.  _ I  _ feel like I don’t belong here with the two of you.”

 

They both look wide eyed at your confession.

 

“What do you mean, you don’t feel like you belong here?”

 

Jinyoung stood up and walked over to you and once again grabbed your hand and brushed a piece of hair out of your face. The simple and sweet touch brought more tears to your eyes before you chuckled and wiped your face before answering him.

 

“Look at you guys. I mean seriously. You guys are gorgeous and like the sweetest guys that I’ve ever met. I just have a hard time understanding why you guys would be so interested in me. I’m no one special.”

 

You hear Jackson laugh as he walks over to where you and Jinyoung are standing. He asks if you were serious when you said that there was nothing special about you. The three of you stay quiet for a moment, the two of them seeming to communicate with their eyes, and leaving you confused as to what was going on. You were almost ready to just forget about it and head back inside when Jackson stopped you.

 

“Y/N. Don’t you know that we’re both sorta crazy about you? We wanted you to come with us to get to know you better.”

 

You stare wide eyed at his confession.

 

“Jinyoung and I had no idea that the girl we had both been telling the other about for weeks was you until we saw you at that restaurant Friday night. And even after we left you, we kept talking about you. About how beautiful you were and about how much we wanted to get to know you more.”

 

Jinyoung wrapped you in a back hug and nuzzled into your neck as more tears fell down your face.

 

“Please let us show you how beautiful you are?”

 

You turn around in his hold and just stare into his eyes. Searching for some sign that this was just a big joke but you couldn’t find any. You turned to look at Jackson, who had made his way beside you still holding your hand, and saw the same sincerity in his eyes as well. You let out a shaky breath as you let Jinyoung pull you into a real hug all the while Jackson kept his firm hold on your hand, intertwining your fingers. You couldn’t deny how at home you felt in their presence.

 

You pull back and let Jinyoung lift your shirt over your head as you shimmy out of your sweats and you head over to the hot spring. He gets in first and helps you down into it, while Jackson follows behind you. Jinyoung pulled you sideways onto his lap and cupped your face and placed the softest kiss on your lips. You rested your foreheads together and just let him caress your body. You notice Jackson come up behind you and turn to look at him, letting him kiss you as well.

 

You feel Jinyoung’s hands go up and down your sides as Jackson swept his tongue across your bottom lip. You grant him access and he quickly deepens the kiss as Jinyoung begins to suck at the skin on your neck and down to your collarbones. You lean more into Jackson as Jinyoung works his way lower to your breasts and teases you over your bra. He slowly works his hands up your back and unclasps it, letting it fall away. You pull back from Jackson and capture Jinyoung’s pouty lips in another kiss turning to straddle his lap and tangle one hand in his hair while holding Jackson’s hand with your other.

 

Jinyoung stands up and picks you up in the process, your legs quickly wrapping around his body. He carefully walks the two of you out of the hot spring as Jackson hops out and heads inside. Your mouth never leaves Jinyoung’s as you make your way inside. You don’t pull back until you feel yourself being lowered onto the floor. You both remove what’s left of the wet clothing you’re wearing as Jackson grabs you by the waist and pulls you back onto the bed.

 

He lays you against his chest and begins to kiss down your neck as Jinyoung settles in between your legs, kissing up them to your inner thigh. His breath ghosts over your core as he continues up your body, placing open mouth kisses as he goes. He reaches the swell of your breasts and with one hand massages one while his tongue flicks across your other nipple. Your breathing becomes uneven as you begin to squirm in Jackson’s hold. He kisses back up to your ear and nibbles on your earlobe before whispering to you.

 

“Baby,” he says between kisses, “Let us show you how beautiful you are. Please.”

 

All you can do is nod your head and that’s all it took for Jinyoung to start kissing his way back down in between your legs. He wasted no time giving you a taste, his tongue quickly finding your clit as he slowly ate you. Your hands quickly gripping onto Jackson as your back arched against him. Jackson continued to nibble on your neck and whisper in your ear how beautiful you were and how good you were doing. You swore that you could have came just from his voice.

 

“You taste so good, love,” Jinyoung says as he raises his head up, “but I need more. Can I show you how much I need you?”

 

His hand trailed up your side to find yours and grabbed it. He looked you in the eyes before leaning in to kiss you. You could still taste yourself on his lips, but you didn’t care. All you knew was that you needed more just as much as he did and when Jackson’s hands found their way to your breasts, you pulled back from Jinyoung and whined out a strained “please”.

 

He kissed his way back down your body and lined himself up at your entrance, using your wetness to coat himself before pushing in. His movements were so slow, almost torturous, but the way that he looked at you and the way that Jackson kept telling you over and over how beautiful you were, made you feel like you were in the closest thing to heaven. 

 

Jinyoung reached down and pulled you up from Jackson’s lap and pressed your bodies together. You wrapped your legs around him as he gently grabbed your hips, guiding you up and down on him. Your hands found their way around his neck and into his hair as you pulled him closer to you as your lips crashed together. The way you were now positioned, he was hitting that spot with every thrust and you could feel the coil in your stomach begin to tighten.

 

“Jinyoung,” you managed as you struggled to find words, “I’m close. Oh god I’m so close.”

 

He kissed down your jaw and to your neck before finding your lips again. He rested his forehead against yours as he quickened his pace.

 

“Me too, baby. Come with me, beautiful.”

 

You were glad that your cabin was a good distance from the others because the moment his hand found it’s way back to your clit and began rubbing it in time with his thrusts, your moans increased. You had never felt so much at once as you slowly began to come undone.

 

“Jinyoung.. Jinyoung I’m coming,” you whine out as your orgasm begins to take over your body.

 

His lips find yours once again as he works you through your high while still chasing his. It doesn’t take long for his movements to become sloppy and his kisses to get harder as he releases inside of you, a mantra of your name falling from his lips in between kisses. He rests his head on your shoulder as the two of you breathe heavily, leaving little pecks here and there. 

 

He leans back from you and brushes the hair out of your face and just holds your cheeks in between his hands. You look into his eyes and you wonder how it’s possible to feel so at home with someone. It’s not until Jackson wraps his arms around your middle that you break out of whatever trance Jinyoung seemed to have you in. He begins to leave feather like kisses down your neck and to your shoulders before gently pulling you from Jinyoung’s lap and turning you to face him.

 

“Baby,” he says in between kisses, “I really want to show you how beautiful you are now. Will you let me?”

 

You look at him and see the same inviting home in his eyes that you’d seen in Jinyoung’s. You wonder to yourself how it’s possible to feel this perfect and what you did to deserve this kind of love shown to you. You nod as you wrap your arms around him and pull him down on top of you. He deepens the kiss and you wrap your arms around his shoulders, holding onto him as if he were your lifeline. He kisses down your body and slowly pushes into you.

 

He begins to rock his hips into you, his hands finding purchase on your hips. It was slow and with purpose, your moans quickly becoming louder and filling the room. 

 

“You’re so beautiful. God, so perfect,” Jackson whispers in your ear as he leans in to kiss you again.

 

His name keeps falling off your lips as he rocks into you, his pace quickening and you know that it won’t take you long to reach your second climax. He continues to tell you how beautiful and perfect that you are and that he’s so thankful you came with them this weekend. Your breathing picks up as he continues to thrust into you and he reaches down between your bodies and begins to rub your clit in time with his thrusts, knowing that you’re close.

 

“Baby, I’m so close. Stay with me, princess.”

 

Your moans get louder as you feel the coil about to snap.

 

“Jackson! Oh god, Jackson, I’m so close. Don’t stop.”

 

“Louder baby. I want to hear you.”

 

In the back of your mind, you’re incredibly thankful that your cabin is so secluded as you let a string of moans and profanities fall from your lips as you reach your climax.

 

“Unnnng fuck Jackson, fuck. I’m coming.”

 

Jackson keeps the same pace as your second orgasm rips through your body, oversensitivity taking over as he empties into you. He collapses on top of you, his head in your neck, nipping at the skin before smoothing it over with his tongue. You card your fingers through his hair and wonder how in the hell you got so lucky.

 

Jinyoung makes his way back to you from the bathroom with a wet towel for Jackson and one for you. You whine as Jackson pulls out of you but are quickly hushed when Jinyoung places a soft kiss on your lips.

 

“Open your legs baby,” Jinyoung says as he lightly rubs your thigh.

 

The amount of care he’s showing you while cleaning you up brings tears to your eyes. You’ve never been with anyone, let alone two people at once, who were as genuine as Jinyoung and Jackson were. You laid there as he softly cleaned you up and tossed the towel to the side before wrapping you in the softest blanket there and tucking you into his side. Jackson throws his towel in the same direction and quickly settles in beside you. You feel so warm and so safe that it doesn’t take long for tears to begin pricking at the corners of your eyes again and your quick sniffles give you away.

 

Jinyoung pulls back and looks down into your eyes, gently wiping the tears that managed to fall and cups your face.

 

“What’s wrong baby?”

 

You smile at him and then to Jackson.

 

“I’ve just never felt this important before. Or this beautiful. Thank you. Both of you.”

 

They both look genuinely shocked at the fact that no one had ever made you feel that way. Jackson drapes an arm over your stomach and draws patterns into your hips as he kisses your shoulder. Jinyoung kisses your forehead and pulls you closer to him. They both sigh at the same time before Jinyoung speaks, knowing that sleepiness is starting to overtake all three of you.

 

“As long as you’re with us, we will always make you feel beautiful. Always.”

 

You smile as you wrap your arm around his torso. 

 

“Yeah,” Jackson chimes in, “We were kind of hoping that you’d let us continue to show you how beautiful you are. Even after we get home.”

 

You smile again and quickly grab his hand and squeeze it. You’d never really thought that you would be in this position or that someone would want you to be. But here you were and it felt so right. You knew that you didn’t have to figure out all the details just yet, but you definitely knew that this was something that you wanted to continue.

 

You sighed and settled into Jinyoung’s chest, knowing that you’d soon fall asleep. And you knew that beside the two of them is exactly where you always wanted to be.


End file.
